


Mirror

by aloevera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, Cum Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Knifeplay, Mirror Universe, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloevera/pseuds/aloevera
Summary: The Enterprise is passing through another ion storm and the reader meets Mirror!Leonard McCoy once again.





	Mirror

The once jarring sound of alarms blaring and echoing through the ship has become commonplace; the once ominous sight of red lights flashing, illuminating the halls in a wash of horrifying color has become mundane; and the once fear-inducing sound of the Captain ordering the crew to be on alert has become expected.

 

Life on the Enterprise has become a never-ending nightmare with life-threatening incidents occurring at least once a week and it’s taking its toll on the crew. Everyone, including the most senior staff, is on edge and beginning to wonder just how much longer they can keep going at this break-neck pace before everything falls apart.

 

However, it seems as if you’re all doomed to continue the pace for at least a bit longer as Jim gathers you, Nyota, Spock, Leonard, Scotty, and Sulu in his ready room.

 

“We’re heading straight for an ion storm,” Jim informs you all as soon as the door is closed and the privacy lock is engaged. “This is the only course that doesn’t send us straight through an asteroid field or on a collision course so we’ll have to remain on alert until we make it through. Scotty, I need you to ensure the warp core is at a hundred percent and temporarily disable transporter capabilities. We don’t need a repeat of the last ion storm,” he commands before he turns to Spock. “Keep an eye on the readings, Mr. Spock. If anything changes, let me know immediately. We didn’t catch the abnormalities quick enough last time so keep your eyes peeled.”

 

Spock nods his agreement and Jim turns his gaze on Sulu. “If anything happens to Mr. Spock or myself, you’ll take the helm. Do what you can to get the ship safely out of the storm and worry about us later,” Jim instructs and Sulu nods. “Lieutenant Uhura, there was no communication last time but, as I said, we’re remaining on alert. Let me know the minute you hear anything out of the ordinary,” he orders before he turns his gaze on you and Leonard. “I understand that MedBay is still recovering from the previous attack,” he assures you both, “but I need you both to prepare a few extra beds in case anything goes amiss. I also want you both to remain in MedBay and keep any and all visitors and personnel to the bare minimum. When your counterpart boarded the ship, he headed straight for MedBay. If anything happens, the fewer crew in place, the better.”

 

With your orders in place and Jim’s dismissal, you all file out of his ready room and head to your designated areas. The idea of remaining on alert for hours is wholly unappealing but you remember the last ion storm and it’s enough to make you move a little faster and work a little harder to get the MedBay secure.

 

You’d been one of the unlucky few to encounter your friend’s counterparts upon their arrival on the Enterprise and it’s an experience you doubt you’ll ever forget.

 

_You’d spent most of the night in the MedBay, working to finish charting, when a man who looked almost exactly like Doctor McCoy (the only noticeable physical difference was the missing eye and extensive facial scarring) entered. He was quiet at first, taking in the pristine MedBay with a snarl of disgust, before he rounded on you and grinned._

 

_“Well,” he hums, his eyebrow raising before he begins to move closer to you, “looks like some things don’t change, regardless of the universe. Waitin’ on me, darlin’?”_

 

_You blink at the sound of his voice and take a shuddering breath before you shake your head. You’re unsure of what to do, of what this McCoy lookalike wants, but you think it best to at least pretend to be calm. “No, Doctor McCoy. I’m doing what you asked, I’m finishing these patient charts,” you inform him, as evenly as possible._

 

_He grins at this answer and the sight makes your stomach turn. Doctor McCoy’s smile usually sets you at ease, reassures you, but this McCoy’s smile sparks a hint of fear in you. “I see I’ve got you pretty well trained here, too. Good,” he nods as he closes the remaining distance and reaches for your arm, “it’ll make things that much easier. I was afraid I hadn’t broken you in yet.” He tugs you up and out of your seat and pulls you in close before he pauses, his lips hovering slightly above yours. “I don’t see any scars,” he hums thoughtfully, “guess we’ll have to change that.”_

 

_However, before he can act on whatever desire he’s holding, the doors to the MedBay slide open and the real Leonard McCoy, followed by the real Jim Kirk and his counterpart, enter. “Get your hands off her,” he barks as he steps forward and tugs you from his counterpart’s grasp. “Go to my office and lock the door,” he orders quietly, never taking his eyes off his counterpart, “I’ll come get you when it’s all over.”_

 

_You don’t hesitate to listen to Leonard as you rush past his counterpart and lock yourself in his office. You’re confused as to why there are two McCoy’s and two Kirk’s but you try not to think about it just as you try not to think about the other McCoy’s grip on your skin and his breath on your lips. You’d thought about your McCoy on more than one occasion but you’d never gotten that close and now that you had, your interest was more than piqued._

 

It’s been tough to dismiss any less than professional thoughts about Leonard after the encounter but with the break-neck pace the Enterprise has been running at, you’ve quelled your interest and focused on the task at hand. Now, though, as you wait in MedBay to pass through the ion storm, you can’t help letting your mind wander.

 

You’ve thought about your Leonard on more occasions than you can count but you’ve never let your mind wander to his counterpart. Now, though, you wonder what he meant by having you trained. You wonder what he meant when he commented on your lack of scars. You wonder what he would’ve done had your Leonard not interrupted.

 

While your mind is otherwise occupied, you don’t notice the shimmer of light until it’s too late. You feel yourself hit the floor of what could have been the Enterprise after a particularly intense battle and cry out at the pain that courses through your body. Your knee strikes an exposed pipe and your hand catches on a jagged piece of metal, a broken door, as you try to steady yourself but before you can stand on your own, a hand grips your wrist and yanks you to your feet.

 

“Well,” a familiar, yet foreign, southern accent drawls, “couldn’t stay away, darlin’?” The scarred McCoy hauls you into the filthy remnants of what must’ve once been a MedBay and shoves you against the wall before his free hand finds your chin and grips harshly to hold your head in place. “I don’t blame you. Your McCoy set me straight, told me there was nothing, “unprofessional,”” he scoffs at the word, “goin’ on. But I know myself, this universe or any other, and I know that he wants you just as badly as I do. But he’ll have to wait.”

 

You open your mouth to protest, question him, stall whatever he was planning, but before you can utter a syllable, his mouth is on yours. You freeze as your mind screams at you to push him away and run like hell, but your body has imagined this moment for so long that you can’t help giving in and returning the kiss with more fervor than the scarred McCoy expected. 

 

His fingers tighten their grip on your chin as his teeth sink into your bottom lip with enough force to draw a thin trickle of blood. Your own fingers grip his uniform shirt as his tongue darts out to lap up the blood. “You want this,” he grins, his voice as close to delighted as you assumed he could get, “that’s my girl. Just listen to what I tell you and this’ll be just as good for you as it will be for me.”

 

His fingers squeeze your chin once more before they travel down to rest at the column of your throat. His grin grows at the sharp breath that leaves your lips when he places just enough pressure for you to feel it and he laughs. “I told your McCoy that you couldn’t be all that different in his world. My little slut,” he drawls, “in any universe.”

 

Leonard’s lips return to yours and the kiss is a mess of teeth and tongue as his fingers grip your throat just a little tighter. His free hand dips beneath the fabric of your uniform dress and shoves past the fabric of your underwear. He plunges a finger into your heat without warning and growls when you bite his lip in surprise.

 

Before he can chastise you, however, a new voice interrupts. “Bones,” the voice of Jim Kirk calls, “I can’t believe you brought her aboard and didn’t call. It isn’t nice to be selfish.”

 

“Fuck off, Jim,” he grunts, not bothering to stop his ministrations. When your hand reaches for his wrist, he cuts his eyes back to you and removes his hand from your throat to grip your wrists in his hand. “Careful, darlin’,” he warns you, “don’t piss me off.” He keeps his gaze on your for a moment longer before he returns his attention to Jim. “Make yourself useful,” he snaps at Jim’s counterpart, “hold her hands.”

 

Jim’s counterpart, skin exposed by a gold vest, is littered in thin white scars. His eyes, although just as blue as your Jim’s, are missing the mischievous twinkle. Instead, they harbor a cold, darkness that fills you with the slightest bit of dread.

 

“Need I remind you that this is my ship?” Jim questions, his tone just as bored as it had been moments earlier, “I give the orders.”

 

“Not in my MedBay,” Leonard reminds him, “I give the orders down here. Now, hold her damn hands.”

 

Jim grips your wrists and lets his eyes rake over your disheveled form. He meets your eyes for a fleeting moment before he takes in the drying blood on your lips, a mixture of yours and Leonard’s, and the slight discoloration beginning to form from Leonard’s grip at your throat. His eyes drag over your uniform dress, now bunched above your hips, down to Leonard’s hand where his fingers are setting a rough, bruising pace.

 

Leonard’s thumb is rubbing rough, harsh circles over your clit and setting your nerves on fire as Jim leans in to capture your lips with his own in a harsh, dizzying kiss. His kiss is different than Leonard’s, it’s much harsher, but he succeeds in pulling a moan from your lips as his fingers dig into your wrists hard enough to bruise.

 

Before you can lose yourself in the kiss, however, Leonard’s fingers grip your chin and pull you away from Jim’s lips. He pulls your wrists free of Jim’s grasp and drags you behind him through MedBay and into his office. You’re shoved forward into his desk and you groan in pain as your hips hit the hard wood. “I don't wanna hear a word from you unless I say so,” he directs at you before he places a hand on your shoulder to press your torso against the top of his desk and turns his attention to Jim. “I get this tight little cunt,” he informs him as he kicks your legs apart. “You can have her ass but I’m gonna fuck her right here, bent over my desk first.”

 

“Now, Bones,” Jim drawls as his fingers drag over your skin before he lands a rough smack on your ass, “that’s not very nice of you. I’m sure she’d like to have all of her holes filled, now, wouldn’t you?”

 

You’re silent, not wanting to anger Leonard, but you feel his fingers grip your chin and turn your face toward him. “Do you want that, darlin’?” he questions, “Want us both, fillin’ you up? And I want an answer.”

 

“God, yes,” you groan, your voice hoarse with disuse, “please. Want you both.”

 

“Guess the desk’ll have to wait, then,” he hums before he grips your arm and yanks you up. “Come on, then,” he orders as he drags you through MedBay to a biobed. His hand reaches out to grab something from one of the tool trays as you pass by and you feel a slight sinking in your stomach as you remember one of his first comments to you, about your lack of scars but before you can comment, Jim’s hands are slipping beneath your dress to toss the material across the room.

 

As Leonard climbs onto the biobed and holds out a hand to yank you up, the cool metal of a scalpel glides over the blade of your shoulder. You hate that you enjoy the feeling so much but as the thin line of blood trickles down your skin, you feel yourself growing wetter than before and Leonard is quick to notice.

 

“You like that, darlin’?” he questions as he maneuvers you into position over his cock. When you nod in response to his question, he grins and uses his own scalpel to slice through the material of your panties. The now useless scrap is thrown onto the floor as Jim climbs onto the bed behind you and wraps his arms around your waist.

 

The blade of his scalpel kisses the swell of your breast as Leonard’s brushes your hip bone. As you’re distracted by the thin trickles of blood covering your skin, Leonard shifts and aligns his cock to your entrance. “Wanna hear you scream for me, darlin’,” he informs you before he grips your hips and drags you down and fully sheaths his cock inside of you.

 

It isn’t hard to follow his direction as he sets a harsh pace. He doesn’t allow you any time to adjust. Instead, he grips your hips tightly, the cool metal of the scalpel handle digging into your skin, and guides you as Jim’s fingers find your other entrance. The feeling of being doubly stimulated is unlike anything you’ve ever experienced and you can’t help the moans spilling past your lips as Jim opens you up.

 

It isn’t long before you feel his cock pushing into you and it takes everything you have to relax enough to make the process painless. Leonard’s pace never slows and Jim works to match it as one hand reaches up to grip your throat and the other drags the scalpel lightly down your torso.

 

Leonard removes one hand from your hip and brings it to your clit where he rubs harsh circles. It feels as if the air has been knocked out of you at the stimulation and you feel yourself falling over the edge as  they both rut into you harshly. The lack of oxygen is enough to send you spiraling and your vision turns black at the edges as your orgasm hits you full force.

 

Leonard and Jim continue, not even pausing as you shudder between them. The stimulation is beginning to be too much for you as Leonard’s fingers continue rubbing at your clit and their paces grow quicker. You can feel them losing rhythm and it’s your second orgasm that sends them both over the edge.

 

You can feel thick, warm ropes of cum filling both you entirely as Jim makes a final swipe at your skin with his scalpel. The combination of warm cum filling you, your second orgasm, and the blood smearing beneath their fingers is too much for you. You squirm between them to get away and the two men give you what you want as they pull out. Leonard’s fingers dip between your thighs to swipe at the mixture of cum dripping down your legs before he brings his fingers to your lips.

 

You allow him to swipe the mixture over your lips before you part them and take his fingers into your mouth. Leonard and Jim groan as you swirl your tongue over his fingers and clean them of cum. “Damn, darlin’,” Leonard groans and Jim echoes the sentiment.

 

Before either can comment further, a Spock unlike yours steps into the MedBay and announces, “The others have realized that their nurse is missing. They are attempting to transport aboard our ship. I suggest you clothe yourselves and prepare for their arrival.”

 

Leonard and Jim follow Spock’s suggestion and straighten themselves up before they turn to leave MedBay. “Maybe your McCoy will finally give you what you want,” Leonard grins, “but if not, you can always find your way back here.” They both spare you one last look before they leave the MedBay and you, blood drying on your stomach and cum drying on your thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I'm sorry but I had to.


End file.
